Luz y Sombra en Teikô: LightSide
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Kagami de pronto está tres años atrás, al inicio del segundo año de secundaria, justo cuando volvió a Japón desde América. Decidido a cambiar las cosas, entra a Teikô sin tener un plan concreto, sólo quiere evitar el sufrimiento de los Kisekis. Lo que no se esperaba era que quisieran hacerle formar parte de ellos, que Haizaki estuviera en su clase o que acabara siendo perseguido.
1. Prólogo ¿Qué hago en el pasado?

**Notas iniciales:**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente los sucesos de la época Teiko narrados en el manga y el anime porque el inicio de ésta se escribió antes de que se animara dicho flashback (aunque el inicio fue editado levemente para que encajara mejor).

Los personajes, escenarios y otras cosas del universo de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen.

Los OC u otros detalles inventados por mí serán nombrados a final de cada capítulo/donde aparezcan.

Gracias por su atención(?), disfrutad de este algo alocado y diferente fanfic.

 **Advertencias:** Posible final harem, mucho fanservice yaoi, la mayoría de alumnas son fujoshis alocadas y fangirls (Momoi también lo es), Kagami es un ángel ingenuo, Haizaki es algo mejor buena persona aquí (según fuentes confiables, antes de ser echado del equipo se preocupaba más por los Kisekis, y como esta historia se sitúa poco después de que lo echen, todavía le queda algo de eso).

 **Parejas:** Todas serán "sugerentes", en el sentido de que no se mostrará abiertamente relación alguna hasta pasada buena parte de la historia, pero sí habrá cantidad de fanservice. Cuando se decida una pareja definitivamente, se avisará de dicho cambio en capítulos futuros para evitar spoilers.

(El orden de las parejas aquí escritas no tiene relación con las posiciones en el lemon, sino en sus sentimientos/y fanservice/)

Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kagami, Akashi x Kagami, Kise x Kagami, Haizaki x Kagami, Midorima x Kagami, Murasakibara x Kagami, Momoi x Kagami, Nijimura x Haizaki (Haizaki x Nijimura casi imperceptible), Kise x Haizaki, Murasakibara x Kuroko, Kuroko x Aomine, Akashi x Kise, Kise x Kuroko.

Kagami x ... su lentitud tal vez hará que no se entere ni de sus propios intereses, pero los posibles fanservice son: Kagami x Haizaki, Kagami x Akashi, Kagami x Kuroko, Kagami x Kise, Kagami x Aomine y alguna escena Kagami x Murasakibara -gracias a la comida-

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Prólogo... ¿Qué hago en el pasado?**

Hacía días que habían por fin ganado la Winter Cup y Seirin se había convertido en el número uno de Japón. Kuroko, Kagami y los demás no podían parar de celebrarlo con sonrisas cada vez que recordaban dicha proeza, incluso invitando a conocidos de otros equipos a celebrar pues, como ya se sabe, el destino es tan caprichoso que era imposible no encontrarse con algún Kiseki al salir.

Dichos Kiseki son los llamados "Kiseki no Sedai" o "Generación de los Milagros". Genios del baloncesto cuyo desarrollo fue tan rápido que se vieron absorbidos por su propia arrogancia, campeones tres años seguidos de las nacionales jugadas en sus tres años de secundaria. Eran cinco. Aomine Daiki, un chico de piel morena y cabello azul oscuro, el As de dicho equipo y el primero en caer durante el segundo año de secundaria, perdió su brillante sonrisa en el proceso. Murasakibara Atsushi, el más alto de ellos, cabello lila, brazos y piernas largos con un poder increíble al hacer mates, se hundió más en su aburrimiento por un deporte que dice odiar pero que aún así sigue jugando, empezando a menospreciar aún más a los débiles. El cambio de Midorima Shintarou, el talentoso lanzador de triples de gran trayectoria (al punto que toda la cancha forma parte de su rango) cuyo cabello y ojos eran verdes, no fue tan obvio; aún así él dejó de confiar en sus compañeros y en el juego en equipo. Kise Ryouta, el rubio modelo de ojos dorados que empezó a modelar casi al mismo tiempo que a jugar a baloncesto (segundo año) y que llegó a titular dos semanas después gracias a su extraña e increíble habilidad para "copiar" todo movimiento que ha visto al menos una vez, sufrió un cambio menos notable, pero aún así tuvo que soportar el cambio de sus amigos, sus sonrisas falsas aumentaron y se volvió arrogante por toda la atención recibida. Finalmente, el capitán, Akashi Seijuurou, el pelirrojo que tenía ambos ojos rojos al inicio de todo, sufrió el cambio más violento de todos por culpa de la presión recibida tanto en su casa como en su amado baloncesto: despertó una segunda personalidad junto a su habilidad especial, el "ojo del emperador" -su ojo izquierdo se volvió dorado-, y ese "otro Akashi" acabó de hundir, si bien no visiblemente, a la generación de los milagros.

La historia pública dice que la Kiseki no Sedai de Teikô era formada por cinco jugadores. Aún así, existía un extraño rumor sobre un sexto hombre. El sexto hombre fantasma.

Kuroko Tetsuya, cuyo talento por el deporte que amaba tanto o más que Aomine era casi terrible al punto que se centró en ser un especialista en pases aprovechando su falta de presencia, sufrió y vivió los cambios de sus amigos a tal cercanía que estuvo apunto de dejar de jugar para siempre. Kuroko, de cabellos y ojos celestes, piel pálida y siendo el más bajo de todos ellos llegando apenas al 1'70, tenía una promesa con un amigo. Y esos cinco jugadores, con sus acciones durante la final de su tercer año, pisotearon dicha promesa manipulando el juego de la final totalmente de manera que el resultado fue terrible: 111 - 11. Jugaron sólo para que todo fueran _unos_.

Por suerte, Kuroko consiguió encontrar la fuerza para levantarse gracias a las palabras transmitidas por un compañero de su amigo, y al entrar a Preparatoria, hizo el ser los mejores de Japón y vencer a los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai su objetivo.

Finalmente, un año después, lo había conseguido, junto a una nueva "luz", Kagami Taiga. Kagami era muy parecido a Aomine antes de empezar a aburrirse del baloncesto. Pelirrojo y de ojos rojos pero en un tono más oscuro que Akashi, alto, de maneras algo bruscas y con poco temperamento, había vuelto de EEUU, Los Ángeles, a mitad de secundaria, y tan asqueado por el bajo nivel de baloncesto de su nuevo "hogar", ni siquiera había escuchado de la existencia de los Kisekis antes de que Kuroko le hablara de ellos.

Junto a sus "Senpais" (superiores) de Seirin y a otros tres chicos de primero, consiguieron vencerles uno a uno, notando notables cambios en la forma de actuar de ellos incluso durante los partidos.

Kise aprendió a respetar a sus superiores y compañeros no sólo gracias a su "capitán-amor-apache", sino porque Kuroko le hizo ver que el juego en equipo es mejor.

Midorima, para superar al dúo Kagami-Kuroko, comenzó a confiar en sus compañeros de equipo al punto de planear con ellos e incluso hacer un tiro especial que dependía totalmente de la precisión de su llamada "sombra", Takao Kazunari.

Aomine sonrió de nuevo al enfrentarse a Kagami en varios one-on-one durante sus partidos, finalmente entendiendo que debía seguir entrenando después de vivir el mal sabor de la derrota.

Murasakibara abrió su corazón al baloncesto gracias a su compañero, Himuro (Himuro Tatsuya, quien también es "hermano" -no de sangre- de Kagami), llegando incluso a entrar en la zona cuando se supone que sólo puedes hacerlo cuando realmente amas el deporte. Lloró al perder, y pese a soltar que iba a dejar el básquet, siguió entrenando porque odia perder.

Akashi volvió a la normalidad durante el partido contra Seirin, puesto que el "otro" no pudo hacer nada cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a perder, llegando incluso a sonreír al darse cuenta de que sí, finalmente, después de todo había perdido ante el básquet de Kuroko.

Pero todos ellos, pese a ahora estar "bien", de vez en cuando tenían esa mirada triste que torturaba a Kagami. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ellos, pensaba el pelirrojo cada vez que los veía así, incluso la mánager Momoi Satsuki, quien técnicamente formó parte de la Kiseki no Sedai pese a no jugar, también parecía estar triste a veces. Habían sufrido mucho, incluso el propio Kuroko, de vez en cuando, pese a creer que no se daban cuenta porque de por sí es bastante inexpresivo, parecía desanimado.

Oh, Kagami haría lo que fuera para ayudarles.

Pero no esperaba ESTO.

En el espejo, un chico tres años menor que él le devolvía una mirada llena de sorpresa y miedo. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo justo cuando acababa de volver a Japón.

* * *

"En un inicio se suponía que iba a vivir con mi padre, pero él tuvo que quedarse ahí por cuestiones de trabajo". Kagami recordaba haberles explicado eso a sus compañeros de equipo de Seirin no hacía mucho, en la sala del piso donde ahora se encontraba. Pero todo estaba distinto.

Los muebles eran claramente nuevos, había cajas de cosas recién puestas al lado de la puerta, y todo estaba demasiado limpio. Era como si acabara de mudarse.

Sintiendo cómo se alteraba, Kagami dio una vuelta por el piso, recordando todo lo que veía. Abrió una de las cajas encontrando cosas que recordaba haber guardado tres años atrás. Al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba la había tirado hacía un mes -según sus recuerdos- porque el maldito perro (Nigou) lo había hecho caer al suelo y se le había rasgado la espalda. De todas formas en ese momento ya era vieja e incluso le iba algo justa por lo que no le molestó, pero ahora esa camiseta le iba GRANDE.

Intentó recordar la noche anterior, pero sus recuerdos estaban borrosos. Lo máximo que llegaba a recordar era haber salido un rato con los Kisekis (que insistieron -ese _stalker_ de Kise- hasta que dijo que sí), y de ahí sus recuerdos se interrumpen. ¿Había llegado a volver a casa? Era frustrante y empezaba a irritarse sólo de recordar los chillidos de uno de ellos (Kise, de nuevo) por lo que decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

Ahora mismo, fuera un sueño o no, estaba en el pasado. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que había deseado, ¿por qué no aprovecharla y cambiar el futuro? Si no le fallaba la memoria, estaban justo en abril, que era cuando empezaba el nuevo curso escolar en Japón, y recordaba haber hecho un examen de acceso para una secundaria cualquiera cercana a su casa. Eso significaba que podía intentar hacer el examen de acceso a Teiko.

Sabía que era una buena escuela, por lo que tuvo claro que no lo tendría fácil... pero eso sería en circunstancias normales. Kagami ya había estudiado y superado la secundaria. Sí, sus notas no eran brillantes, pero si había aprobado primero de preparatoria podía aprobar un examen de acceso a segundo de secundaria.

Horas después, había terminado finalmente el papeleo para transferirse a Teiko. Sólo le faltaba ir el día siguiente a hacer el examen... Empezando a ponerse nervioso, Kagami salió de su casa vistiendo ropa casual y caminó siguiendo un mapa, hasta llegar a Teiko. Estaba a apenas 20 minutos de su casa, y a medio camino había una cancha de baloncesto, por lo que decidió que después pasaría un rato ahí. Pero primero quería ver Teiko, ni que fuera el exterior. Se quedó parado recordando que Seirin era más pequeño, pero aún así le había parecido algo más acogedor que esta secundaria. Tal vez lo que había oído de ella estaba influenciando en la percepción de esas cosas.

Se alteró un poco cuando vio que comenzaban a salir alumnos. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Y los que salían eran los pertenecientes a clubes, pues oyó a algunas chicas hablando de su trabajo como mánagers ese año o de lo lindos que eran los titulares. No podía entender la mente de las chicas, ¿qué tenía de lindo un adolescente musculoso y sudado corriendo tras un balón como un perro desesperado? Tal vez esa visión de Kagami fue algo equivocada y exagerada, pero aún así decidió no quedarse ahí parado. No sabría cómo reaccionar si saliera alguno de los Kisekis, todavía no tenía ningún plan y seguía preguntándose si era un sueño.

Bueno, sueño o no, esa cancha de baloncesto cercana a su casa le atraía más que la posibilidad de encontrarse con esos chicos, por lo que sonrió para sí mismo y dio media vuelta alejándose de la que, si esto era realidad, sería su nueva secundaria.

\- Akashi, ¿ocurre algo?

El chico pelirrojo dejó de mirar hacia la entrada y volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero, negando con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No, sólo vi alguien interesante, aunque no parecía ser un alumno de aquí. Vamos, querías otra partida de Shogi después del entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

Con eso, el peliverde con gafas que lo acompañaba asintió con la cabeza, decidido a ganar esta vez. Obviamente, esa tarde tampoco ganó a Akashi.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo del LightSide! Reflejará en su mayoría los pensamientos de Kagami, si bien al inicio no piensa demasiado bien de los milagros (llamando stalker a Kise por ejemplo), eso cambiará a medida que conozca mejor a sus "yo" jóvenes. De vez en cuando se verán escenas o pensamientos de otros, pero será poco habitual, en su mayoría son escenas que incluyen a Akashi, como la del final de este capítulo.

Nos vemos en la actualización de la semana que viene, del día 12.

 **ShadowSide será publicado hoy también, en unas horas.**


	2. Al fin Teikô

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Gracias por los reviews, Followers y Favoritos!

¡Disfrutad del capítulo, mis aclaraciones y demás pueden esperar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Al fin Teikô**

Kagami se sentía _jodido_. Había pasado casi toda la noche despierto, repasando una vez y otra los libros que había conseguido, levantándose a consultarlos cada vez que se le ocurría una duda. Finalmente había dormido cerca de cuatro horas, pero no notaba nada que le dijera que lo que vivía no era real. Es más, su cuerpo de adolescente de 14 años se resentía más de la falta de sueño que cuando tenía 16. Bostezando, se hizo un buen desayuno con cosas que había comprado el día anterior y tras haber repasado una vez más todo lo que debía recordar para el examen, salió de casa. Se había asegurado de vestir con un mínimo de educación (podía recordar las palabras de Riko, la entrenadora de Seirin, gritándole sobre su falta de presentación) e incluso practicó algunas sonrisas enfrente al espejo, sintiéndose idiota.

El examen fue mal. Es decir, no era que no se lo supiera, pero nadie le dijo nada de una parte oral. Las veces que debía añadir " _desu_ " a final de cada frase aumentaban a cada segundo, junto con sus nervios. Aún así, estaba decidido a entrar a la escuela.

Milagrosamente, entró. No podía creérselo cuando un rato después de haber terminado el examen oral en el que además le preguntaron cosas personales como de dónde venía, fueron a buscarle en la sala donde le habían pedido que esperara y le habían felicitado, diciendo que hacía tiempo que no veían alguien con tanta pasión y ganas de entrar, además de que en el examen escrito lo había hecho bastante bien si lo comparaban con las notas de sus anteriores escuelas. Kagami tuvo que reprimirse ahí, sabía que sus notas habían sido malas, ¿pero tanto como para remarcarlo? Dio las gracias a los profesores que le hicieron el examen y después recibió un uniforme de su talla (le sorprendió que lo tuvieran preparado, pero al parecer siempre tienen un par extra de cada talla a inicio de curso por si acaso), apuntándose mentalmente el ir al día siguiente a recoger el resto que acababan de encargar para él.

Al salir de Teikô, se sintió extrañamente observado. Cargando con la bolsa donde tenía su nuevo uniforme y los resultados del examen, miró alrededor algo nervioso, pero no vio a nadie. Incluso se fijó bien por si era alguien con poca presencia como Kuroko, pero no, nada. Se encogió de hombros y tras hacer una mirada rápida hacia las ventanas de las clases (a esa hora, llenas de alumnos), se fue del lugar. Sabía que al ser un estudiante transferido, al día siguiente se sentiría aún más observado...

Y no se equivocaba.

Se sentía extraño llevando el uniforme de Teiko, pero aún así pronto se olvidó de ello pues estaba más centrado en llegar a la sala de profesores sin perderse. Tal vez habría sido más fácil preguntando, pero con su 1'78 de altura actual, o tal vez más bien por su aspecto y expresión, la gente lo observaba desde lejos y no parecían querer acercarse o que él se acercara.

No le costó demasiado que le prestaran atención y pronto conoció a su tutor. El hombre de cerca de 40 años lo guió hasta su clase y lo hizo esperar fuera.

Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento obvio pasó por la cabeza del pelirrojo. ¿Y si en su clase había algún Kiseki? Empezó a rezar mentalmente, no soportaría a ninguno de ellos, incluso no quería encontrarse con Kuroko aún. El Kuroko de esta época no le conoce, y recibir una mirada indiferente de su (ex?)compañero iba a doler.

El sonido de la puerta casi lo hizo saltar, y el tutor lo miró como si pensara que estaba nervioso. Lo hizo pasar, y Kagami casi se echó a reír. No conocía ninguna de esas caras que lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, aburrimiento y miedo. Bueno, esque tal vez Kagami no es de los que dan perfecta primera impresión... Aún así, le horrorizó ver tres sitios vacíos. Había dos personas más en esa clase que no estaban ahí.

 _Shit_.

* * *

\- Kagami Taiga. Acabo de llegar desde América. Un gusto.

Habló de forma algo brusca, añadiendo lo último al final en un intento de parecer más amable, pero nada, el miedo de sus nuevos compañeros de clase seguía ahí. El profesor le indicó que se sentara en el sitio vacío de al lado de la ventana, cosa que Kagami agradeció ya que así podría al fin dejar de ser el centro de atención.

Tras sentarse, apoyando el brazo izquierdo a la pared, con la barbilla sobre su mano, miró hacia los dos sitios vacíos a su derecha. Estaban en la última fila, y a Kagami se le pasaban por la mente varias personas que podían sentarse en última fila: los altos, los problemáticos y los que eran ambos. Ok, había excepciones, pero no creía equivocarse esta vez. Sólo esperaba que no fueran ni Aomine ni Murasakibara.

La primera clase pasó lentamente, y al primer descanso de cinco minutos nadie se le acercó. Es más, se alejaron. Kagami los ignoró mirando por la ventana y pasó así hasta la siguiente clase, repitiendo el proceso durante el resto de la mañana.

Cuando finalmente llegó el ansiado almuerzo, el pelirrojo se apresuró a salir para no ser atrapado en la corriente de estudiantes, sintiendo un escalofrío por la mirada que le hicieron los que, como él, se habían apresurado a salir. A lo lejos vio un pelirrojo algo bajo en compañía de un peliverde alto y dio media vuelta justo al notar sus miradas. Odiando las casualidades, Kagami se apresuró a bajar las escaleras más cercanas andando acelerado hasta salir al patio. Durante ese minuto, intentó convencerse de que no acababa de ver de lejos a Akashi y Midorima, y de que no había huido.

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, pensó, mientras sacaba su gran bento y respiraba hondo. Debía preparar un plan para no reaccionar extrañamente al verles. Pero primero, comer era lo importante. Sólo esperaba conseguir mantenerse despierto durante las clases de la tarde.

O al menos acabar de comer, porque no muy lejos de donde estaba, un banco en una esquina del patio casi camuflado por los numerosos cerezos en flor, empezaron a oírse gritos de pelea. Levantó la mirada de su bento a medio comer y miró realmente mal a los que peleaban. No era como si fueran a darse cuenta.

\- Lo hemos oído, ¿ya has renunciado a tu estúpido club? ¿O te has vuelto tan inútil que te echaron? ¡Hay un montón de rumores!

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Tal como comenté en ShadowSide hace un rato, voy a poner tal cual las palabras que considero que los personajes dicen en inglés, y para no entorpecer la lectura del fanfic, pondré la traducción en las notas finales. Hoy (y seguramente en próximos capítulos), la única que salió fue " _Shit_ ". Es básicamente maldecir, y si lo traducimos literalmente, "Mierda." es lo que pensó Kagami al ver que había dos personas que no estaban todavía en su clase.

Sobre el "desu", si os fijáis en el anime (sobretodo en la primera temporada, al empezar a tener confianza con los chicos de Seirin), cuando Kagami habla tiende a ser informal, pero intenta ser educado para al menos pedir favores, añadiendo un "desu" (más pronunciado como "dess") al final de las frases. En japonés, muchas veces, ese simple "desu" es lo que separa lo educado de lo maleducado. Es un idioma bastante simple si te pones a pensar en ello, un simple "desu" o "kudasai" cambian todo. (Sí, estoy estudiando japonés, la verdad eso ayuda bastante a la hora de ver las esencias de los personajes sin la interferencia de una traducción "plana" de por medio)

De nuevo, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leéis, de verdad cada lectura es una sonrisa, cada review un ánimo y cada follower/favorito una mejora en el día. Cuando me quedo sin ideas, voy a mirar las estadísticas y tras eso no puedo parar de escribir durante horas. Los comentarios son PS (puntos de salud) para el escritor.

Quiero aclarar que este fanfic puede tener similitudes con otros, pero en ningún caso está siendo copiado (o traducido), excepto los personajes y el universo, lo que ocurre es completamente de mi autoría. Sobretodo lo digo porque encontré hace unos días un fic en inglés de este mismo fandom (que lleva TIEMPO siendo publicado) donde Kagami vive algo parecido, y no voy a editar tres capítulos enteros por casualidades como que la forma en que Kagami conoce a dos personajes sean muy parecidas. Dicen que las mentes geniales piensan igual. Dejémoslo en eso(?) (O tal vez es que hay demasiada gente que ansía verlos conocerse de esa manera, quién sabe, tal vez es que los encuentros con Haizaki y luego con Kise están destinados a ser así en los fanfics)

Actualicé ShadowSide hace un rato, así que si estáis pendientes de lo que hará Kuroko tras encontrarse de nuevo en el pasado (y peor, convertido en chica), lo podéis buscar desde mi perfil. Es como una historia paralela a esta, pero a la vez totalmente distinta, ya que la forma de pesar de ambos no es la misma. Kagami es más simple, Kuroko le da más vueltas a todo.

 **Próxima actualización el 19 de Mayo.**

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	3. Me había olvidado de este tipo

**Notas iniciales**

Perdón por el retraso, he tenido problemas técnicos...

Tiene 200 palabras de más para compensar, ¡además viernes actualizaré normalmente por lo que la espera será menor!

¡Disfrutad a Kagami conociendo a cierto casi-delincuente juvenil! (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Me había olvidado de este tipo.**

No muy lejos de donde estaba, un banco en una esquina del patio casi camuflado por los numerosos cerezos en flor, empezaron a oírse gritos de pelea. Levantó la mirada de su bento a medio comer y miró realmente mal a los que peleaban. No era como si fueran a darse cuenta.

\- Lo oímos, ¿ya renunciaste a tu estúpido club? ¿O te volviste tan inútil que te echaron? ¡Hay un montón de rumores!

\- Malditos...

Por encima de esas risas, Kagami pudo oír la voz de la persona a la que aparentemente molestaban. Sentía que la había oído en algún lugar antes. Sin poder evitarlo más, tapó su bento y dejando sus cosas se levantó y caminó hacia ellos justo cuando empezaban a golpearse. No era buena idea meterse en una pelea en su primer día, pero tal vez Kuroko le había pegado un poco de su estúpida justicia, porque cuando vio que habían inmovilizado al chico, directamente se metió de un saltó y pegó una patada en la pierna al que lo agarraba, de manera que por la sorpresa aflojó y el chico pudo liberarse.

\- ¡Nadie te ha pedido ayuda! ¡Piérdete!

El grito absurdo del chico sólo provocó una sonrisa irónica en Kagami. Oh, por supuesto que un delincuente juvenil iba a reaccionar así.

\- Como si me importara, no me iba a quedar mirando como un idiota.

Con esa respuesta ahora fue el otro el que hizo una sonrisa irónica, mientras peleaban contra los cerca de diez chicos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otros alumnos se dieron cuenta, por lo que tras ganar la pelea ese chico y Kagami huyeron de los profesores que se acercaban, el pelirrojo agarrando sus cosas en el proceso.

\- En realidad... Eres un idiota. -le soltó de pronto unos minutos después cuando habían llegado al otro lado del patio, causando la mirada irritada de Kagami- Sólo un idiota se metería en pelea ajena con un montón de pétalos en el cabello.

\- ¿¡EH!?

Sonrojado a más no poder, Kagami se apresuró a revolverse el cabello y una cantidad increíble de pétalos de cerezo cayó al suelo delante de él.

\- Oh, ahora puedo ver que eres pelirrojo. -se burló el chico, aunque era un tono algo más amistoso que antes, Kagami seguía teniendo la horrible sensación de que lo conocía por lo que lo miró fijamente.

Era un chico de cabello rebelde y gris, algo más bajo que él, de expresión huraña.

\- Calla. -le devolvió, o más bien evitó discutirle.

\- No recuerdo tu cara pero por tu uniforme eres de segundo como yo, ¿eres nuevo?

\- Transferido. Desde América.

Ahora sí, el chico mostró curiosidad.

\- Oh, pero eres japonés. -no preguntaba- ¿Nombre?

\- Kagami Taiga. ¿Y tú?

\- Haizaki Shougo.

Shit. Se había olvidado totalmente de ese tipo. El Haizaki que tenía delante todavía conservaba un poco la cara de niño y no llevaba ese peinado con rastas... Aunque quiso suspirar y ponerse una mano en la cara por lento.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Acabado de llegar y ya has oído los rumores? -Haizaki lo miraba con sonrisa burlona, disfrutando de la reacción de sorpresa de Kagami.

\- Algo así. No eres tan maldito como dicen.

Tuvo que inventarse rápido eso, intentando no mirarle mal, el chico que tenía delante todavía no se había convertido en ese insoportable adolescente que era capaz de golpear a una mujer. Tal vez.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Es tu comida?

El delincuente señaló el bento extraordinariamente grande que Kagami cargaba con ambas manos, y sonrió de lado cuando el pelirrojo asintió.

\- Seh, la hice esta mañana antes de venir.

\- Oh, ¿puedo ver?

Desconfiando un poco, Kagami se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre la hierba para entonces abrir de nuevo el bento. Quedaba sólo la mitad, pero sin duda parecía delicioso. La mirada de Haizaki lo evidenció, el chico ni siquiera pudo reprimirse y ya se había agachado y acercado la mano para tomar un poco cuando notó cierta aura amenazante, como si fuera a tomar la comida de una bestia salvaje. Al mirar a Kagami tras apartar la mano, el pelirrojo parecía normal... bueno, si no contaba con los pétalos que de nuevo se habían puesto en su cabello. Aguantó una carcajada y se sentó al lado, estando el bento entre ambos. Tal vez Kagami amaba tanto su comida como Atsushi, el pelimorado del equipo de baloncesto; había notado la misma aura amenazante de él las veces que había intentado tomar su comida.

\- ¿Ya has comido? -le preguntó Kagami, tal vez para romper ese silencio extraño.

\- Un pan de esos de la cafetería, lo compré antes de que bajara nadie. -con las manos le mostró el tamaño de dicho pan, no era demasiado grande y obviamente se había quedado con hambre pero ese día no llevaba más dinero aparte del que pensaba gastarse en los recreativos esa tarde.

\- Entonces come un poco.

Pensando que acababa de oír mal, Haizaki miró a Kagami como si éste le acabara de decir que tenía gratis la comida de más alta calidad del mundo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Enserio, hice demasiado, come.

Perplejo ante la ingenuidad y la sinceridad que podía ver en los ojos del pelirrojo, Haizaki lo miró unos instantes antes de usar los palillos que Kagami le prestaba y comer un poco. Maldición, estaba increíblemente delicioso.

\- Si fueras mujer te pedía matrimonio.

\- Ugh, no digas cosas raras justo después de probarlo.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, uno con una mueca y el otro todavía sorprendido y con los ojos brillantes por el sabor de la comida hasta que no pudieron más y se echaron a reír. Kagami pensó que tal vez Haizaki no era tan mala persona.

Pasaron el tiempo restante hablando de tonterías, que si quiénes eran los tipos de antes, que si las clases dan sueño, incluso Haizaki comentó que las chicas de la escuela eran en su mayoría bonitas. Aún así, ninguno dijo nada sobre baloncesto.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Es que todavía quieres seguir hablando? Me saltaría la clase pero si no asisto a un mínimo me harán repetir curso, son así.

Kagami levantó la cabeza en medio de las escaleras, sí, estaba yendo en la misma dirección que Haizaki. Se apresuró a adelantarlo y lo miró de reojo.

\- Idiooota, ¿por qué te seguiría? Mi clase está por aquí.

\- ¿En la misma zona que la mía? -pese a preguntarle, Haizaki disfrutaba interiormente de la vista, estando detrás de Kagami podía disfrutar de verle subir las escaleras- Bonita vista.

\- ¿Uh? -Kagami se detuvo y se giró con cara de no entender- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Naaaada, que bonita vista. -Haizaki subió hasta su lado y le dio un leve golpe en la baja espalda, muy flojo pero suficiente para que Kagami entendiera la indirecta y se sonrojara intensamente.

\- ¡No vayas mirando fijamente a los demás!

Perseguido por las risas de Haizaki que iba obviamente en la misma dirección que él, Kagami se apresuró hasta su clase, aliviado al ver que apenas habían alumnos, y cuando llegó a la puerta se giró rápidamente. Haizaki lo miró con sorpresa y rió a carcajada limpia cuando tras una mirada entre irritación y vergüenza Kagami le cerró la puerta corredera en las narices con un "¡Vete a tu clase!". El pelirrojo se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó, soltando un suspiro mientras entreabría la ventana (que también era corredera) y observaba el patio donde la mayoría de alumnos caminaban apresurados para llegar antes que los profesores.

\- Hey, llego a saber que estás en mi clase, y no me habría saltado las de esta mañana.

No podía ser. Haizaki acababa de sentarse sobre la mesa de su derecha, la más lejana, mirándolo burlón seguramente por la expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa de Kagami.

\- Haizaki-kun, ese es mi sitio, ¿podrías apartarte? No podré aguantar mucho rato más estas hojas...

Oh, no. Kagami empezaba a pensar que realmente alguien se estaba burlando de él. Reconocía muy bien esa voz, y sólo le bastó mirar en su dirección para reconocer a la chica.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

¡Apuestas, apuestas! ¿Quién será esa chica? (?) Nah, es algo obvio. ¿Creo? (?)

Mis teorías locas de que Haizaki era buen chico de corazón serán mostradas aquí, y bueno, Kagami va a purificar lo que se haya vuelto malo. Lo siento, Haizaki va a ser adorable en próximos capítulos.(?) Porque todos sabemos que tiene potencial como un gran tsundere. (KNB está plagado de tsunderes, ok? (?)

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, **¡próxima actualización Viernes 26 de Mayo!**


	4. La sonrisa delató al ángel

**Notas iniciales:**

No ha pasado mucho desde el anterior capítulo, ¡pero aquí está el nuevo! ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - La sonrisa delató al ángel**

Kagami empezaba a pensar que realmente alguien se estaba burlando de él. Reconocía muy bien esa voz, y sólo le bastó mirar en su dirección para reconocer a la chica.

Momoi Satsuki, la amiga de infancia de Aomine y mánager del club de baloncesto tanto en Preparatoria como en Secundaria. Es decir, ya ahora era mánager de Teikô. Su cabello rosado era tal vez algo más corto a como la recordaba y su voz más aguda, pero claramente era ella. Interpretando su sorpresa al ver a la chica por admiración a su belleza, Haizaki no perdió la ocasión.

\- Sí, sí, pero tal vez deberías preocuparte del nuevo, Kagami ha perdido la conexión con su cerebro al verte.

\- ¿¡Qu-!?

\- Oh, ¿Kagami-kun? El transferido desde América, ¿verdad? Soy Momoi Satsuki, ¡encantada!

El pelirrojo sólo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que por primera vez echaba de menos el absurdo apodo por el que ella lo llamaba antes (en el futuro), _Kagamin_.

\- Tal como se esperaba de ti, ya has oído sobre él. -soltó Haizaki, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, la mesa de justo a la derecha de Kagami- Satsuki tiene una red de información impresionante. -le explicó al pelirrojo, mientras seguía disfrutando de su expresión, el leve sonrojo por su broma de hacía un momento todavía seguía- Un día se convertirá de pronto en yakuza y nos chantajeará con nuestros trapos sucios.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no haré eso! -la chica negó al momento, hinchando las mejillas en señal de protesta.

Haizaki y Momoi empezaron una absurda discusión mientras Kagami los miraba. La chica tenía una aura de felicidad muy distinta a la de su versión futura, no había rastro de tristeza o sufrimiento en ella, y viendo la situación Kagami al final no pudo hacer más que reírse, el que Momoi se convirtiera en yakuza era tan imposible como que el _enano psicópata pelirrojo_ (Akashi) no llegara a dar miedo.

Sorprendidos por su risa, ambos se quedaron embobados mirándolo.

\- ¿Q-qué? -se sintió avergonzado por sus miradas.

\- Un ángel.

\- ¿¡Ah!?

¿Acababan de decir a la vez lo mismo? Kagami se sintió algo molesto, ¿qué tenía de ángel un adolescente como él?

\- Kagami-kun, eres adorable.

Kagami abrió la boca para gritarle que si se había vuelto loca, pero justo en ese instante entró el profesor y la chica se giró a guardar las hojas que había cargado antes. En su lugar, fue Haizaki quién miró burlón a Kagami, ya que se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Las clases de la tarde fueron mucho más amenas que las de la mañana, pues Haizaki no perdía oportunidad para bromear (molestar), ya fuera algo dicho por un compañero o por el propio profesor. Kagami entendía ahora las miradas malhumoradas que se dirigían hacia ellos cuando el chico no miraba adelante. Momoi, en cambio, era buena estudiante. Tomaba notas, preguntaba sus dudas e incluso cuando le tocaba salir a la pizarra no mostraba demasiados nervios y volvía con una gran sonrisa cuando había hecho correctamente el ejercicio. Kagami sintió leves remordimientos al recordar que antes había pensado que los que sentaban en los últimos asientos eran sólo los problemáticos y altos, Momoi no era ni uno ni lo otro.

\- Kagami-kun, ¿ya has pensado en los clubes?

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza mirando a Momoi con una expresión indescifrable. Obviamente sí, pero no quería que supieran que jugaba baloncesto. No cuando todavía no tenía un plan, unirse a los Kisekis no le gustaría pues le era fácil pelearse con ellos y levantaría sospechas o lo verían como el rarito de la escuela.

\- No, todavía no. Aunque no creo que me una a alguno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Con tu altura, podrías unirte a algún deporte...

Oh, ya veía por dónde iba.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas el-?

\- Kagami, ¿te vienes a los recreativos?

Internamente, Kagami quiso abrazar a Haizaki por haberle "salvado". Segundos después se asqueó de la visión, pero lo había salvado. Se levantó de la silla agarrando la bolsa donde ya había guardado los libros y demás y sonrió de lado.

\- Suena bien, no he ido a unos recreativos de aquí en años.

\- Pero...

\- Momoi... eh... Momoi-san. Por ahora no quiero entrar a ningún club, cuando me adapte al nivel de la escuela y eso, tal vez me lo piense. -finalmente le tuvo que responder, los ojos de cachorro de la chica podían con él.

\- Está bien, entiendo. -dijo ella, mientras Haizaki lo miraba con interés. Había notado que Kagami le había dicho eso para que ella no insistiera- Ah, debo irme, me esperan en el club de baloncesto...

Tras eso la chica agarró su bolsa y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- De la que te he salvado, Kagami. -susurró Haizaki- Satsuki no para hasta que se lo dejas claro...

\- ¿Has dicho algo, Haizaki-kun? -la pelirrosa se había detenido en la puerta, sonriéndoles, y Haizaki se apresuró en negar con la cabeza. Kagami recordó al acto la "sonrisa" de Riko, ¿es que todas las chicas a su alrededor tenían que sonreír así?- Ah, me lo habré imaginado... Antes de que me olvide, Kagami-kun, me pidieron que te ayudara ya que eres nuevo, mañana te enseñaré bien todo así que ven un rato antes de la primera clase, por favor. -el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, evitaría perderse si alguien le decía dónde estaban las cosas- Hasta mañana.

Finalmente, la pelirrosa salió, casi chocándose con alguien en el pasadizo. Kagami maldijo internamente cuando oyó la voz chillona de la chica.

\- ¡Ah, Midorin! ¿Vas al club también? ¡Bajemos juntos!

Acababa de sonar el timbre, así que eso significaba que la clase de Midorima estaba en el mismo piso que la suya. Esto no hacía más que empeorarle la situación, pero mientras ellos no le conocieran todo estaba bien...

\- ¿Sabes? Mañana le estaré enseñando al chico nuevo sobre la escuela, ¡es casi tan alto como tú! Intentaré convencerlo de que se una al club...

\- No deberías obligar a los demás a unirse, más si es nuevo, nanodayo. Podría sentirse agobiado.

\- ¡No creo! Sus stats son buenos, ¡tiene que practicar algún deporte!

El tono animado de la chica siguió hasta hacerse más lejano, y la sonrisa burlona de Haizaki por la expresión entre perpleja y desesperanzada de Kagami sólo empeoraba las cosas.

\- Momoi parece estar decidida a que entre a su club. -dijo Kagami entonces, cuando se aseguraron de que la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

\- ¿No querrías? Jugar baloncesto. -Haizaki sonaba sin interés.

\- Ya juego. Pero no aquí, no me gusta la política de Teikô.

La risa de Haizaki sobresaltó a varios alumnos y Kagami sólo lo miró seriamente, a la espera de que parara de reír.

\- Juegas baloncesto, y justamente vienes a una de las secundarias más fuertes en baloncesto que tiene una política que odias, ¿qué clase de estupidez absurda es esa? -se explicó, sin parar de reír, mientras Kagami se molestaba.

\- Lo escogí al azar, ¿vale? Ni siquiera sabía que fueran tan fuertes en básquet, en EEUU no van diciendo las cosas de aquí.

Mientras Haizaki se seguía riendo preguntándole si EEUU era una cueva, alguien los miraba con bastante interés, caminando detrás de ellos mientras bajaban las escaleras.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Quién los habrá escuchado? ¡Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo!

Pd, sí, Momoi y Midorima pasaron todo el rato hasta el gimnasio hablando con tal comodidad que ella se olvidó de que tenía que despertar a Aomine. (Os lo digo como omake/extra/, pues ya sabemos que Aomine duerme en clase y ella acostumbra a ir con él) Por culpa de eso Aomine llegó tarde al entrenamiento, tuvo que dar vueltas de más y no pudo jugar tanto como querría pues hizo el error de quejarse delante del capitán y del vicecapitán cuando terminó esas vueltas, añadiendo 20 más. Momoi acabó volviendo a casa sin él acompañada de los demás, siguiendo su conversación con Midorima hasta medio camino. (Podéis tener en cuenta esto para el siguiente capítulo, xD -pista, pista, pista escondida-)

Mini-avance(?) para más pistas!

«Lo que más sorprendía a Kagami era su expresión. Era una sonrisa verdadera, interés sincero en sus ojos e increíbles ganas de jugar.

 _Al diablo el plan_.»

 **¡Siguiente capítulo el 2 de Junio!**


	5. Street Basket de medianoche

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Hey! ¡Otro encuentro milagroso aquí!

Detalles sobre mi "ausencia" en las notas finales.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Street Basket de medianoche**

La risa de Haizaki sobresaltó a varios alumnos y Kagami sólo lo miró seriamente, a la espera de que parara de reír.

\- Juegas baloncesto, y justamente vienes a una de las secundarias más fuertes en baloncesto que tiene una política que odias, ¿qué clase de estupidez absurda es esa? -se explicó, sin parar de reír, mientras Kagami se molestaba.

\- Lo escogí al azar, ¿vale? Ni siquiera sabía que fueran tan fuertes en básquet, en EEUU no van diciendo las cosas de aquí.

Mientras Haizaki se seguía riendo preguntándole si EEUU era una cueva, alguien los miraba con bastante interés, caminando detrás de ellos mientras bajaban las escaleras. Kagami no se dio cuenta por estar intentando callar las burlas y risas de Haizaki, pero Akashi Seijûrô se sentía extrañamente complacido. La persona en la que se había interesado sí era de su secundaria y además ya jugaba a baloncesto. Con una sonrisa misteriosa y un leve brillo dorado en uno de sus ojos, se dirigió al gimnasio del primer grupo. Siendo vice-capitán, no podía permitirse llegar tarde.

Esa noche, Kagami llegó a su casa cansado pero satisfecho. Se estiró en la cama, mirando el techo. Haizaki era buena compañía, además tenía un alto nivel en los recreativos, el pelirrojo tuvo dificultades para siquiera igualarle en la mayoría de ellos. Era posible que cuando se saltaba las actividades del club, pasara el rato en recreativos... si conseguía arreglar, o más bien evitar que pasaran todos los problemas, querría ayudarle también. Haizaki merecía ser feliz también, además recordaba su baloncesto, era muy bueno. Sintiéndose de pronto emocionado, Kagami se levantó de golpe y agarró la pelota de baloncesto que tenía en una red, para salir de su casa menos de un minuto después.

No podría dormir pensando en jugar, por lo que algo de ejercicio antes de cenar no le iría mal.

Cuando llegó a la cancha que estaba en la calle, esa cercana a Teikô, sonrió para sí mismo y sacó la pelota, empezando a practicar dribleos para calentar. Recordaba las veces que la entrenadora de Seirin le había gritado por hacer mates directamente sin calentar correctamente. Un rato después, hizo algunos estiramientos, dando gracias a haberse acordado de cambiarse el uniforme por ropa cómoda antes de salir, y comenzó a practicar algunos tiros. No era de hacer triples, por lo que al poco rato cambió a entradas y tiros de bandeja, subiendo poco a poco la intensidad, disfrutando el momento.

Aún así, no tardó en sentir cansancio. Claro, su cuerpo actual no tenía la misma resistencia que su yo futuro. Sintiendo lo duro que sería conseguir hacer lo mismo que antes (o más bien que en el futuro), Kagami decidió inventarse algún horario de entrenamiento. Su tiempo límite sería hasta que Momoi le insistiera de nuevo en unirse a algún club, o eso pensó hasta que recordó que ella podría incluso volver a preguntarle al día siguiente. Lo mejor sería estar preparado para tener que enfrentarse en un one-on-one a cualquiera de los Kisekis... Según lo que recordaba por lo que contó Kuroko, Aomine no había empezado a "aburrirse" de forma notable hasta mitad del segundo año. Eso le daba hasta finales de verano como margen para fortalecerse y llegar a un nivel en que pudiera ganarle, si su stamina no era suficiente obviamente aunque tuviera la técnica, no podría alcanzar su velocidad.

\- Hey, buenos movimientos.

Kagami detuvo la pelota justo cuando iba a saltar, girándose de golpe hacia la voz. Desde la reja, un chico lo miraba. El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo reconoció. Aomine.

\- Sólo estoy calentando, igual gracias. -no pudo evitar responderle con algo de intensidad, le bastaba verle para sentir su vena competitiva ardiendo.

\- Eeh, si esto es sólo calentamiento, me encantaría ver lo que harías en un partido de verdad.

El tono de admiración lo sorprendió. Kagami lo vio acercarse, dándose cuenta gracias a la luz de la cancha que estaba claramente mucho más joven al Aomine que él recordaba. En cuanto a altura ambos (Kagami y Aomine de "ahora") medían lo mismo seguramente, pero lo que más sorprendía a Kagami era su expresión. Era una sonrisa verdadera, interés sincero en sus ojos e increíbles ganas de jugar.

Al diablo el plan.

\- Entonces, ¿te hace un one-on-one? No he tenido nadie con quien enfrentarme en días.

La sonrisa de Aomine se hizo mayor. Parecía como si le acabara de dar un regalo de Navidad a un niño, y Kagami se sintió algo incómodo, no sabía cómo reaccionar a este Aomine.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Pero te aviso de que no perderé, ¡gana quien llegue a cinco!

Dejándose llevar, finalmente el pelirrojo también sonrió y empezaron a jugar. No duró demasiado, pero acabó ganando Aomine, 3-5. El moreno miraba a Kagami con ojos brillantes, totalmente cautivado por su forma de jugar. Era una mezcla de Street-Básquet y baloncesto normal, se le notaba la experiencia, pero lo mejor eran esas ansias que notaba de él, las ansias por mejorar y superarle.

\- Parece que gané. -le soltó, tras el quinto punto, con una sonrisa entre burlona y feliz, disfrutando al ver al pelirrojo irritarse consigo mismo por haberse dejado tomar dos puntos seguidos.

\- ¡Otra vez!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡One-on-one! ¡Otra vez!

Aomine se echó a reír y obviamente aceptó. Aún así, esta vez no fue muy diferente. Cuando empezaron, Kagami defendió bastante bien, pero Aomine consiguió tomar el primer punto. Ahí el pelirrojo reaccionó un poco y anotó, pero fue el único de ese one-on-one a cinco.

\- Ah... ¡otra... vez...!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres desmayarte? Descansa un poco, idiota.

Aomine se reía mientras negaba con la cabeza, delante de él tenía otro "Basuke-Baka" como él. No llegaba a su nivel todavía, pero podía notar esa sed de pelea. Sería interesante enfrentarlo cuando se hiciera más fuerte.

\- Iré a comprar unas bebidas, espera aquí y descansa, no se te ocurra irte.

Ante el tono levemente preocupado de Aomine, Kagami soltó una leve carcajada mientras se sentaba en el suelo secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano. Si tuviera más resistencia, le habría podido seguir pidiendo más one-on-one hasta desfallecer. Cuando alzó la cabeza, le pareció ver unos cabellos celestes entre la gente que estaba fuera de la cancha, pero fue sólo un instante y se olvidó cuando Aomine volvió con un par de bebidas energéticas.

\- Gracias. -se aseguró de agradecerle Kagami, tras tomar un trago, intercambiando sonrisas con él. Aomine estaba visiblemente satisfecho también.

\- Ah, hacía tiempo que no tenía un enfrentamiento así. -soltó Aomine, de pronto- En el Inter-Middle del año pasado hubo un Senpai de otro equipo de mi nivel, pero la mayoría son más fáciles. -le explicó, como si creyera que la cara de sorpresa de Kagami era por eso- No puedo esperar a enfrentarme a él de nuevo.

\- Te entiendo. -Kagami le respondió casi sin pensar- En América, jugaba casi cada día con mi brother, los demás no tenían un nivel tan alto. Cuando llegué aquí me desanimé un poco ya que no hay demasiadas personas que puedan siquiera intentar igualarle.

\- ¿Brother? -repitió Aomine, con curiosidad, dejando a un lado lo último pues él también había empezado a pensar que faltaban personas de alto nivel con su edad.

\- Mi hermano mayor, no es de sangre, pero mi amistad con él es tan fuerte que es como un hermano para mí. -le explicó, a la vez que se levantaba del suelo- Ya he descansado, juguemos de nuevo.

\- No aprendes, ¿eh? -el peliazul no hizo más que reír y negar con la cabeza- Hoy ya no, en realidad ya estás al límite, ¿verdad? Llevabas un rato jugando antes de que yo llegara, tal vez cuando tengas más aguante.

La expresión de Kagami hizo que se aguantara la risa. Aomine podía notar que el pelirrojo tenía la tentación de hacer un puchero en respuesta a sus palabras, e incluso le iba a bromear sobre eso cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Perdona, tengo que responder o se pone muy pesada... -se excusó, tras ver la pantalla y finalmente respondiendo- ¿Satsuki? ¿Qué pasa ahora? Después de que me abandonaste durmiendo en clase... -murmuró la última frase, pero acabó escuchando atentamente para luego exclamar- ¿¡Que la revista qué!? -oh, esa expresión Kagami sí la conocía. Era su expresión de "mis revistas están en peligro"- Perdón, debo irme, jugaremos más otro día. ¡Ni se te ocurra escoger al azar, Satsuki! ¡La edición limitada tiene que ser de la que menos quedan! -gritando eso, Aomine salió corriendo del lugar, causando una pequeña sonrisa en Kagami. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro.

Ahora sí, el pelirrojo recogió la pelota y cuando llegó a su casa durmió casi al acto tras una buena ducha.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Aclarando, "Basuke-Baka" es "tonto del básquet", "algo-baka" es como llaman a las personas que sólo piensan en ese "algo", KNB está lleno de ellos, pero Kagami es uno de los mayores "Basuke-Baka" de toda la serie.

He querido poner toda la escena de Aomine entera, después de todo al final ambos olvidaron presentarse y Kagami no llevaba su uniforme xD Ya os podéis imaginar cómo estará Aomine al día siguiente queriendo saber quién era ese pelirrojo con quien se enfrentó x'D (soy maldad pura a veces, lo sé(?)

Pd, ¿os agradan los "cameos" de Akashi? Él no hará ningún movimiento hasta que no haya decidido completamente, sabemos que le gusta planear bien las cosas, además habiendo escuchado eso irá con más cuidado... o eso queremos pensar :'v (Es poderosamente absoluto incluso en mi mente, no tengo la culpa(?)

Aclaración sobre mi ausencia: ¿Os suena "amígdalas"? Es algo que forma parte de la boca, justo al inicio de la garganta (más o menos). Pues tuve amigdalítis. Eso significa que las amígdalas se me hincharon al punto que me dolía hasta tragar agua, y llegué a tener fiebre de 39... he tardado unos días en recuperarme pues la fiebre me dejó KO, al punto que incluso olvidé mis planes para la saga siguiente a esta xD (y al recordarlos me parecieron absurdos, por lo que tal vez fue algo bueno? XD) Igual, han sido 4 semanas sin actualización por lo que voy a intentar actualizar de más si mi horario me lo permite. Copiaré esta misma explicación en mis otras actualizaciones. Oh, y voy a publicar un oneshot de One Piece pronto (si puedo hoy) así que fans de OP os recomiendo leerlo si necesitáis ver a Cora-san y a Law felices :'v

 **¡Siguiente capítulo en unas horas!**


End file.
